


you’re my best friend (and we’re dancing in this world alone)

by trashbagdottv



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbagdottv/pseuds/trashbagdottv
Summary: joey is dead. cameron tries to cope with losing his crush
Relationships: Cameron Mahkent/Joey Zarick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	you’re my best friend (and we’re dancing in this world alone)

cameron found out about joey zarick’s death today.

it was labelled a freak accident, one that no one could see coming.

he couldn’t process this.

at the memorial, cameron thought back to a few months ago, when he realised he loved joey. how he’s so friendly to everyone. how his eyes twinkled like the stars while talking about his interests. how he seemed like the very essence of magic itself.

and now, he wouldn’t be able to see him anymore.

he didn’t even get to say goodbye.

cameron stayed. he stayed while they carted out his body from the school hall, and he stayed after everyone left. 

the sky grew dark, and the stars seemed to be brighter tonight, as if they were mourning for joey too. he named all of them before he left. 

back home, as he laid on his bed, he pulled out his phone and found a picture of them together. it was recent— on a picnic two days after he found out his feelings for joey. 

cameron closed his eyes, and for a brief moment he re-lived this minute. the warm blue valley sunlight hitting his skin, the way joey’s shoulder was leaning into his, and his signature scent. 

he tried to hold on to the smell of fresh peaches for as long as he could.

his chest felt empty. hollow and weak as his lungs struggled to fill with air. 

_joey can’t be gone. he can’t be._

he opened his eyes sobbed, begging joey to come back as if he could hear it. he wiped the tears from his eyes eventually, and hugged his phone tighter to his chest, as if joey would slip away if he didn’t hold on as tightly as he could. he couldn’t move. not as his doorknob rattled, and not as his stomach grumbled for attention.

a day later, his door was unlocked. cameron’s heart stopped, thinking, hoping, wishing it was joey on the other end, in his magician outfit he wore to school the other day, saying it was all an elaborate joke. it wasn’t. his father swung the door open on creaky hinges. 

cameron felt sad. angry. cheated. and a million other emotions coursed through his body as he fell into the cold, cold arms of his father. 

his father made sure he had some food in his stomach, and showered so he wouldn’t smell terrible. he gave cameron the day off, to grieve and mourn.

when his father left for work he shut the door to his room and slumped back into the bed. as he laid there, on the white bed now stained with tears from the night before, he made joey appear beside him. he would cutely rest his chin on his hand, watching cameron’s still body, and his chest rising and falling. he didn’t speak, as though he was waiting for cameron to whisper a story to him. cameron wanted to feel him, being physically there next to him, so he reached out with trembling fingers.

he broke when they fell back on his bed.

cameron yearned to see joey’s smile one last time, to see his eyes glinting with something magical in them. to get to say goodbye. except he couldn’t.

he wanted to curse joey. to resent him. to loathe him. to yell at him for not saying goodbye, and for not getting a chance to say goodbye. he wanted to hate joey for taking his heart from his chest without permission, and changing it so that no one could ever hold it again.

he weeped. he bawled his eyes out. his grandparents came into his room and fed him some food. he mourned. he grieved. and while the rest of blue valley moved on, he doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> HDJDJDJS im so so sorry if this sucks this is my first fan fic/short story ever but i mostly wrote it to satisfy my cameron/joey thirst,, anyways if you want to you can follow me on twitter @entrvptics ! i hope you enjoyed reading this


End file.
